


The one you least expect

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Aftermath Series, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Adea tops because why wouldn’t she, Aftermath Series, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gallius Rax - mentioned, I regret every decision ever, I’m kinda sorry actually, Love/Hate, Mentions of Sexual Content, Nudity, Slightly Out Of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, domAdea, not smut, sloane is pretty fucked in the head, subRae, unexpected ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Most see Grand Admiral Rae Sloane as a serious, powerful and strong willed Navy Leader who doesn't take any mishaps lightly. Adea Rite only sees that woman on the bridge, she sees a completely different person behind closed quarter doors.And said woman is really testing her patience.
Relationships: Adea Rite/Rae Sloane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The one you least expect

Adea felt an instant slither of concern run up her spine as her tired Admiral sauntered out of the 'fresher, an abundance of steam following her as she collapsed onto her bed. Adea had just finished her shift, and as they'd spent barely any time together (ironic, seeing as she was Sloane's personal assistant) she wanted to check up on her Admiral before she returned to see Rax.

"Hello to you too." The slightly younger woman chuckled, placing her datapad atop of the desk she was sat against. "What's wrong with you today? Have the crew tired you out, Princess?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm hung from her words as the natural nickname slipped into her sentence.

Rae continued to ignore her, tossing the towel from her head onto the floor in a sulky manner.

"Aren't you going to dry off before you get into bed?" Adea continued, standing to approach the dark skinned woman. “Why are you ignoring me? Do you want me to slap your perky little ass raw"

"As if I'd let you" Rae suddenly snapped, throwing the pillow from under her head onto the cold metal floor beside her head towel. Adea winced at the sound of her partner's voice, the usual smooth and firm expression now sounded raspy and cracked, as if she'd swallowed a knife. "It's too c-cold in here. Did you switch the settings around?"

"No, I haven't changed the temperature at all, I only got here about ten minutes ago" Adea stated honestly, perching beside the Admiral. "How was your shift? I barely saw you at all this rotation"

"F-fine" Rae snapped, her voice muffled by her croak and the blanket beneath her.

Adea raised a brow in concern at her Admiral's brattish tone. Usually to protect her dignity and avoid embarrassment, Rae would always pretend to hate Adea's dominant behaviour behind closed doors, often acting as if she had been forced into it somehow, obviously both women knew if Rae really wanted to overpower Adea she would've done at the very beginning, and because she hadn't done so they both knew she secretly liked being the submissive one in the relationship, but she always had to be some sort of brat about it.  
However this time, Adea could tell Sloane wasn't being a moody bitch to avoid submitting, she was being a moody bitch because something was agitating her.

"Are you feeling alright? Your voice sounds so croaky" she observed, running her fingers through Rae's soaking wet hair, catching her forehead. She reeled away in shock, just about missing Sloane hand as she attempted to hit the woman away. "Oh my stars Rae, you're burning up."

"I-I am-am?" The Grand Admiral chattered, firmly clasping her towel around her body. "I'm freezing, you must've turned the heat down, there's no other explanation. I-I even had a warm shower, w-which I-I nev-never do"

"I bet you've got a fever, my poor princess" Adea sighed. "Let me cancel your meetings for tomorrow, you won't be well enough too-"

"N-no I'm fine" Rae snapped, nudging Adea away with a weak push. " 'm n-not sick, I'd know if I w-was, j-just the heat se-setting"

"You are sick, Rae. Your head is too hot to touch, but yet you are trembling and complaining of the cold, you're being bitchier than usual, and you had a hot shower, you never take hot showers" she tutted, leaning down for the medkit kept between the bed and the set of drawers. She wasn't taking any chances on Sloane's health, both for personal and professional reasons. "Now, I'll give you a choice. You can either let me sort you out, or you can be a whiny little brat and I'll be forced to drag you to the medbay, I'd then have to tell Rax why you were in there so chose wisely so neither of us have to talk to that pigheaded gundark"

Sloane remained quiet for a moment, looking over at Adea's lap as she opened up the medkit. The Admiral's assistant knew it had taken Rae an extremely long time to adjust to Adea seeing her in a vulnerable state, if Rax, or anybody for that matter, found out their firm leader had a weaker side, Rae would lose the dignity she craved for, which would only fuck up her mentality even more.

"F-Fine" she grumbled defeatedly, wincing as her wet hair fell in her face. "I might-ight be a l-little bit sick, but it's noth-it's nothing serious, so don't waste your time....c-coddling me like some incapable chi-child"

Adea merely rolled her eyes as she pulled out the first drawer, rummaging around for the smallest set of sleepwear she could find. Sloane may have thought she was cold, but her forehead betrayed her and she wasn't going to have her overheat. Besides once she was actually in bed she wouldn't have anything to complain about, especially if it meant Adea would stay with her and not go and see Rax.

"Can you sit up? I need to dry you off" she asked absentmindedly, finally finding a pair of black shorts and a flimsy undershirt.

"No" the Grand Admiral answered tiredly, batting away Adea's hand as she reached over.

"No you don't want to, or no you physically can't?"

"Both"

"I think I like you better when you're just acting like a brat, not actually being one" Adea huffed, grabbing Sloane by the shoulders and pulling her into a sitting position. She did look really unwell, her eyes were swollen and her lips trembled. Her whole body shook, and yet she was sweating like wampa on Tatooine.

"Okay Princess, put that in your ear" she held up the infrared thermometer, handing it over to the Grand Admiral, who only matched Adea with a blank stare.

"W-what in the nine hells is that thi-thing?" She asked, holding it by the edge of her fingers as if it were diseased.

"You've never used a thermometer?" Adea asked in disbelief, taking the fallen towel from Sloane's waist and draping it's over her shoulders, leaving her completely exposed. Ironically it was Adea who had been forced to get use to the relaxed nudity, Rae had grown up in the navy sharing showers with other people and had no issues being seen exposed in front of others. It almost got on Rite's nerves slightly, only she should be allowed to see her Admiral in such a way.

"Not in this form. Growing up or whenever I visited the medbay, they always used a thermometer you put in your mouth" Rae answered. "This won't fit in my mouth"

‘I don’t know princess, Rax told me otherwise’ she thought to herself, disguising her smile with a obviously forced cough.

"Those things? They're awful and don't take correct measurements, the high ranked medkits were upgraded just before the fall of the empire, you don’t put it on your mouth, it goes in your ear" The slightly younger woman chuckled, sitting down beside her partner to instruct her on how to use the device. "You know, you should've dried off before you dramatically collapsed onto the bed, the sheets are all damp and you are going to whine about it"

Usually, the Grand Admiral would've rolled her eyes at Adea's statement, but the mix of deliriousness and new found technology had Sloane very distracted, looking intensively to the side to try and catch what Rite was doing with her ear. "You look so inquisitive when you find something to be excited about, it's actually very sweet, I wish I got to se that look more often."

Rae didn't offer her a response as she eagerly looked at the thermometer, raising a brow in shock at the reading.

"I think it is broken"

Adea glanced over Sloane's shoulder after she'd finished rubbing down her stomach and breasts, attempting to catch a glimpse at the tech in her hands.

"I'm really annoyed you're sick actually, I feel like I could just devour you" she smirked, completing dismissing the fever her 'girlfriend' was sporting as she began to trace down her chest. "You always taste so good when I have to make you behave-"

"Stop it" Rae croaked, pushing Adea backwards as she began to slip down her umbilicus. "N-not now"

"I'm sorry, did you just give me an order?" She hissed, quickening her tracing as it lowered onto Rae's abdomen.

"P-please I don't feel w-well enough"

Adea felt herself wince as the weakness in Rae's voice. She didn't often second-guess herself, but hearing her Admiral's voice waver in exhaustion and fright was enough for the assistant to remove her hand and pick the thermometer back up, now ready to take real interest in what it said.

"Look, it must be broken"

"No, your fever is really high" Adea mumbled under her breath, tossing the thermometer on the bed and reaching out for the cooling packs she had spread across the drawer stand. "I'm surprised you aren't delirious, Princess"

The light brunette ripped open the cooling pack and briskly stuck it to her Admiral's forehead before she had any chance to pull away, she knew just how much Rae hated things on her face.

"No take it off-"

"If you finish that sentence I will get up and tell Rax. I agreed to look after you because I love you, and I don't want you getting worse mentally, but I am very tired and I'm just not putting up with it tonight"

While in a fist fight, Rae would most definitely beat the living life Adea, (and anyone else who dared cross the Grand Admiral if she were in a worse enough mood) but her assistant still had enough wit and upper body strength to sustain her sweetheart for a short amount of time, especially if she was sick and therefore incredibly weak.  
She even felt herself rolling her blue eyes as Sloane huffed in protest, lying herself across the grey comforter like a petulant child.

"Get up, I'm not done" Adea commanded, rummaging through the medkit for any medication she could find to bring down Rae’s fever.

"No"

"I'm sorry, did I start that sentence with 'if it may please her highness?' No I certainly didn't, so either sit up, or I'll make you"

"Would've thought because I'm sick you'd drop the act and let me rest" she hissed, reluctantly pulling herself into a hunched sitting position. "Remember who's really in charge here, Adea"

"Oh stop it" Rite hushed, forcing the undershirt over her boss' wet head. "Pretending you don’t like this is getting incredibly old, especially when I’m tired and losing my patience. We all know you enjoy this, you're always letting me call you doll or princess without whining anymore, you've actually started listening to me too, you have stopped moaning when I tell you to take a break from working, and you don't force me to drag you from your desk just to eat a simple meal. Even during the shifts, you subconsciously look at me, as if asking for my permission to give an order, despite the fact you are the boss on the bridge. Not to mention your mentality has become so much better since we started our time together"

Rae glared at Adea with as much venom as someone on the brink of bedlam could, if looks were murderous, she would most certainly be ash on the floor.

"Only 'cause you made me" the Grand Admiral mumbled under her breath, pulling the shorts over her knees.

"Whatever you say, princess" Adea laughed, giving up her hunt for pills as Sloane curled back up on the bed. "Did I say you could lay down yet?"

"I don't care"

"Oi, don't speak to me like that, like I said I'm not afraid to smack your arse raw"

Rae visually shuddered as she hid her face in her hands, curling further in on herself. Adea may not have been force sensitive, but it was blatantly obvious something other then her sickness had suddenly struck Rae.

"What do you mean by my mentality? Was it obviously messed up beforehand?" She asked, looking up at Adea through her fingers. "D-Do the crew know abou-about this? Does R-Rax know?"

The Admiral's assistant took in a sharp, frustrated breath through her nose, completely exasperated by the entire situation she’d found herself in. They'd come so far in the last few months and now they were taking at least ten steps back.

"No Rae. I didn't mean it like that" she began, crossing her legs on the bed. "It wasn’t blatantly obvious you weren’t mentally well, but it was obvious to someone like me, I’ve seen you have anxiety attacks, I’ve seen you meltdown, I’ve seen you be an absolute drama queen for no reason, and those things have slowly stopped since we started our relationship, I haven’t worked miracles, but I’d like to say you are a lot better now than you use to be“

"That isn't true, I haven’t changed"

"It is, I promise you have gotten so much better. I mean, when was the last time you literally sat on the office floor and couldn’t breathe? It’s been weeks now, what we’re doing is working. I don’t think it should matter if you’re let somebody else take control for you, you are still the Grand Admiral of the Empire, you still have a wonderful crew backing you, and you are still Gallius Rax's second in command. Out there you are Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, in here you are Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, you just get the extra title of Adea Rite’s little princess on top of it, and there's nothing wrong with that"

Both woman chuckled together, the Admiral leaning her head into Adea's lap.

"It feels so wrong sometimes" she whispered. “I feel as though I should be the strong one, you are so young in comparison to me, you should be living as any woman your age should, not making sure your Admiral doesn’t go crazy”

Adea smiled sympathetically as she lifted Sloane’s shoulders up, slipping herself from the bed and onto the cold floor. She wasted no time in stripping away her tunic and trousers until she was stood in her underwear, even going as far as to remove her socks and bra. They’d not long had a fight in regards to whether it was appropriate to wear socks in bed, Rae stubbornly staying Adea wasn’t allowed to wear them if she was in her quarters.  
She also never usually went to bed so scarcely clad unless it was to ruin her doll, otherwise it made her uncomfortable to be so vulnerable to preying eyes while she slept, but the option to collect her own sleepwear wasn’t available, she couldn’t possibly leave Rae alone now. 

Adea finally returned her mind to the task as hand as she noticed the frustrated tears looking down Sloane’s dark cheeks, leaning her lashes sticky and formatted. Rite peeled away the blankets from underneath her lover, slowly shuffling the Admiral into the warm cave of duvets before getting in beside her, immediately feeling Rae’s burning body press itself against her bare skin. They both just needed rest, that was all. Rax would just have to wait.

"You are completely worth every moment I spend with you, little doll" Adea comforted, wrapping them both up in the blankets as tightly as possible. "It may feel a little bit wrong from time to time, but it isn't. I promise you. Now, if you truly need some alone time I’ll get dressed and leave you, but if you want me to stay just ask-"

The assistant couldn't stop the huge smirk of triumph blossom in her cheeks as Rae tightened her grip on the woman, a small shake of her head tickling underneath Adea's neck as her wet curls stuck to her chin.

"You know, when you actually submit and listen to me, you can be so angelic, you can be so beautiful, so well behaved. It isn’t always about having sex with you, although I do love to see you become a squirmy mess for me, but in general you can just be so...darling, and that’s why I love you”

"What am I when I don't listen to you? What am I then?"

"Hmm, a brat. The most unbearable brat I've ever met. Still cute, but incredibly hard to deal with. I'm not even kidding when I say I'll slap you, I really will"

Rae looked up at her partner with a weak smile, her eyelids hovering close to shut.

"My angelic levels do not depend on my obedience." She mumbled tiredly, burying her wet curls into Adea's chest. "You always listen to me on the bridge and you always obey Rax behind the scenes, doesn't mean you're not a bitch sometimes, especially about Rax"

Adea couldn't help but snort, wrapping her arms tighter around Rae. Her lover’s wet hair was dampening her chest slightly, but the assistant couldn’t bring herself to remotely care. She loved her Admiral, yes she could test her patience, yes she could be bossy, but Adea truly wouldn’t have it any other way. Not to mention it just made victory all that much sweeter in the end. 

"I always laugh whenever we talk about me obeying Rax" she smiled, pressing down the cooling mesh to her Admiral's forehead. Surprisingly, she didn’t even wince. "He thinks he controls both of us, he thinks you must obey him out of respect and I must obey him out of lust, he’s a fool. The reality of it Rae is that we run the game in this Empire, you and I"

"What do you mean?" Sloane asked tiredly, a yawn following her question in quick pursuit. She continued to nuzzle her nose between Adea’s breasts, a noise that could only be compared to a giggle echoing from her sore throat as she looked up at her assistant with big brown eyes. 

"You give the orders, you have the loyalty of the crew, and I have you"

"We make a good team" Rae smiled.

"That we do, I betray Rax every day without his knowledge, and you are a stubborn brat. A Betrayer and a Brat, has a nice ring to it" Adea hummed in return, kissing her lover's curls of chocolatey brown hair.

"More like Bitch and her amazing Grand Admiral" she misarticulated, her imperial rank slurring together as exhaustion and weakness overtook the Ganthelian Admiral by force.

"That doesn't even alliterate. Besides, maybe out there you are an 'amazing Grand Admiral', but in here you're a spoilt princess at best"

Adea waited for Rae to reply, lying in the quiet as her own heartbeat began echoing in her head. It didn't take her long to realise her Admiral had fallen asleep, her arms and legs still entangled around Adea's thin frame and her face squished into the younger woman’s chest right above her bare breasts. 

"Lights to 3%" she whispered, the vocal activator only just picking up on her command. "Goodnight. Sleep well, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure crack and slightly out of character I’m so sorry lol (which is why I made it anon)  
> Anyways, I hope you sort of enjoyed it? I know these characters aren’t very well known, but I absolutely love Rae (she could shoot me and I’d thank her) and I have a very love/hate relationship with Adea , so here’s a thing


End file.
